


With you

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: I reread my stories, and I want to correct my errors. So you will find them as a "new" one, but they're not. I'm not doing this for more kudos; I'd like to perfect them. :) (and yes, I know they aren't perfect, and there are still some mistakes, but I'm trying, ok? :D)Original posted: 04/02/2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> I reread my stories, and I want to correct my errors. So you will find them as a "new" one, but they're not. I'm not doing this for more kudos; I'd like to perfect them. :) (and yes, I know they aren't perfect, and there are still some mistakes, but I'm trying, ok? :D)  
> Original posted: 04/02/2017

Defeating the Dark Lord wasn’t an easy thing, but courting Severus was even more difficult. Harry wouldn’t want much, just see Severus blush once, when he says something nice to him. Whether they were on a romantic date dinner date or wandering in the moonlight, Harry wasn’t able to make the perfect atmosphere for making him blush. He started to give up.

The blazing fire in the fireplace painted Severus’ living room in yellow. The man put the teapot on the table and start making the tea as accurately as he brews potions.

"So, tell me… How do you like tea?" asked Severus with interest.

"With you," replied Harry simply.

Severus looked up with shining eyes, and there was a tiny little pink spot on the always white face. Harry, who mesmerise watched the blushing Severus, hadn’t noticed that the man pulled him close for a passionate kiss.

And the kettle of hot water? Well, it was forgotten on the living room table. The water slowly turned to cold, but the warm what was inside quietly slipped into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick notes from me:  
> First of all English is not my native language, so there can be mistakes.  
> I don't have betas, so I'm sure there will be mistakes.  
> This is my first writing what I uploaded somewhere. I'm a bit shy of showing my works, and I have a lack of self-confidence, so please don't be too hard on me. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> I saw this picture, and this inspired me.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d2/a5/30/d2a5305daa7951bd57703e3fd9432338.jpg  
> I changed the coffee to tea. :)


End file.
